


Un pequeño intercambio de lugar

by Noha_Onel0



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dimension Travel, Parallel Universes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noha_Onel0/pseuds/Noha_Onel0
Summary: Edward despierta en un hospital, su cabeza duele y no recuerda el cómo llego a ese lugar, Una gran armadura le habla, tiene la voz de Alphonse pero, su hermano menor no es tan grande ni posee la musculatura que la armadura aparenta tener.Oficiales militares aparecen y hablan con el como si lo conocieran de toda la vida, el no entiende que está sucediendo, pero algo es seguro él no es el Edward elric del que tanto están hablando.Un viaje dimensional donde nuestro querido Edward Elric cambia lugar con Edward hohenheim un chico normal que solo quiere volver a casa con su familia.





	1. El despertar de un desconocido

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración a todos los lectores, esta historia está basada en la historia de Whyder A.  
Si el creador original lee esta historia agradecería si quiere saber si quiere que siga o la elimine, no tendré problema en guardarla para mí misma, después de todo esto es con tal de entretener y tratar usar su idea para desarrollar una historia propia.  
Gracias por leer.

capitulo 1- El despertar de un desconocido. 

Sus ojos se serraron aún más en modo de mal estar, causando que en su rostro se vea una clara molestia y un posible despertar, su cuerpo estaba algo rígido y el chico solo podía ver oscuridad, claramente había tenido un buen tiempo dormido, sin embargo, no recordaba el haberse echado a descansar en ningún momento. 

\- ¡Hermano! - fue lo primero que escucho mientras su mente comenzaba a tomar conciencia sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no solía escuchar a Alphonse decirle “hermano” fue algo extraño, pero si el sonaba tan preocupado debe ser que algo había pasado. 

Sus ojos se abrieron recibiendo de golpe la luz que se encontraba en la habitación causando que vuelva a cerrarlos en espera a que estos se acostumbren a la luz que surgía de las ventanas abiertas, eso debería indicar que ya era de día.  
Froto sus ojos cubiertos de aquellas pequeñas lagañas que le causaban molestia mientras su cuerpo se movía poco a poco para poder sentarse en aquella blanca cama. 

\- Ya me levanto, ¿qué pasa? - 

El simplemente no pudo procesar lo que veía, la vieja armadura de su padre se encontraba a su lado, trasmitiendo de alguna forma una sensación de alegría y preocupación, de forma sorprendente el casco que lo miraba aparentaba mostrara una gran sonrisa, eso sí que era imposible, pero lo que más imposible era es que esta armadura poseía una postura o más bien un lenguaje físico que le era familiar de alguna forma. 

\- ¡Hermano!, ¡qué bueno que despertaste, realmente pensé que esta vez no lo harías, luego de esa transmutación...no sabía cuál sería el precio y.… estaba muy preocupado! ¿¡Por qué no me esperaste antes de atacar sin pensar!? ¡estaba muy asustado de que algo realmente te pasara! - 

Con solo las primeras palabras, el chico quedo inmóvil al escuchar la preocupada y asustada voz de su hermano menor, saliendo de la gran armadura llegando a escucharse como si estuviera hueca.  
Su hermano solía advertirle que le diría a su madre o a su padre si seguía haciendo la tontería que estuviera haciendo en esos momentos, sabiendo que estos se encargarían de regañarlo como un adulto responsable debe hacerlo, pero esta forma de regañar que tenía Alphonse en estos momentos era más la actitud de un hermano mayor regañando a su hermano menor por exponerse a un peligro, él es el que solía hacer eso cuando Alphonse era más pequeño, no esperaba que su tímido hermano menor lo regañara de esa forma, era extraño, además Alphonse jamás se le había encarado de esta forma.  
El chico de pelo dorado se limitó a mirarlo confundido una vez se dio cuenta que no entendía nada de lo que la armadura le estaba hablando. 

\- ¿Hermano?, ¿estás bien? - 

Otra vez, el chico simplemente no entendía esa forma de referirse a él, “hermano” era algo extraño, normalmente su hermano menor solo lo llamaba por su apodo “Ed” o “Edward” en muy raras ocasiones, pero jamás “hermano” era extraño, quizás lo hacía cuando era pequeño, pero, ahora ya no lo hacía y el que ahora lo haga era extraño. 

-...Al... ¿porque usas la armadura de Papa? - 

Sus palabras parecieron sorprender por alguna razón al menor. 

-Sabes que a papa no le gusta que toquemos sus cosas sin permiso, además con todas las veces que me has asustado usando esa cosa ya no me da miedo y lo sabes- 

La armadura por alguna razón permaneció sin responder. 

\- por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? - 

Por primera vez desde que despertó noto que se encontraba en una habitación blanca, con un olor muy característico de un hospital, eso sí que era extraño, normalmente si llegaba a lastimarse de alguna forma sus padres lo enviarían de inmediato con los Rockbells para que atiendan toda herida que este poseía.  
Su pensar no tardo en ser interrumpido por un extraño sujeto entrando a la habitación, se veía fuerte por la exagerada cantidad de músculos que poseía, el hombre usaba como vestuario el uniforme militar.  
Según le han enseñado los hermanos Jugemu y Moshé es que él no debe confiar mucho en los militares debido al gran daño que estos le dieron a su pueblo, sin embargo, Edward decide mantener la calma y esperar a escuchar las palabras de aquel sujeto. 

\- ¡EDWARD ELRIC! - Sea lo que sea que lo había llevado a esta situación nadie esperaría que iniciaría con lo que al inicio el chico pensó que sería su nombre.  
Ese hombre loco se quitó la camisa para así abrazar al niño el cual no tardo en tratar de huir de forma inútil, haciendo que un pequeño grujido se escuche debido a la liberación del aire que poseían sus huesos tras el aplastante abrazo que este recibió. 

Eso sí que le dolió, el pobre chico nunca había recibido un abrazo como este en su vida, sin embargo, el hecho de que venga de alguien que no conoce y de un hombre tan grande y viejo, no le daba buena espina, además de transmitirle miedo, ¿dónde estaba su familia que no venían a ayudarlo? fue la suplicante pregunta que paso por la mente del rubio. 

\- ¡Suéltame! - 

Exigió el chico al tratar de mover su cuerpo y escapar de alguna forma de aquel sujeto. 

\- Mayor Armstrong, por favor compórtese, Fullmetal acaba de despertar después de sufrir un fuerte golpe debido a su imprudencia - 

-¿um?- 

fue lo único que salió de sus labios ante la curiosidad sobre quien les estaba hablando en esos momentos, sea quien sea aquel hombre gigante le tenía el suficiente respeto como para soltar al pobre chico, el cual ahora mismo trataba de recuperarse por el dolor que había sufrido debido a aquel extraño e inesperado abrazo. 

\- Es un alivio verte despierto luego del pequeño golpe que recibiste Fullmetal, no esperaba que algo tan simple te afectara tanto, pensé que tenías la cabeza suficiente mente dura como para que un golpe tan pequeño como tu no te afectara - 

La persona que hablo fue un hombre adulto de cabellos negros y ojos algo entrecerrados, el chico no tardo en sospechar sobre la posibilidad de que este hombre tenga descendencia Xingesa, abrió sus ojos en modo de sorpresa, conocía a este hombre, aunque lo había visto solo una vez, no pudo olvidarse de ese día, jamás esperaría que los militares intentarían reclutarlos a él, su hermano y a su padre para ser alquimistas estatales, sus padres se enojaron bastante ese día. 

\- ¿...Señor mustang? - realmente el chico no estaba seguro sobre si el nombre era el correcto y al ver a la habitación quedar en un silencio casi eterno supuso que se había equivocado, iba a decir algo más hasta que el caos se desato. 

\- ¡He-Hermano! ¿¡A-acabas de ser realmente respetuoso con el coronel!?- 

escucho la voz hueca de su hermano gritar con sorpresa. 

\- ¡Edward Elric! ¡Estoy muy contento de que por fin muestres respetó ante aquellos compañeros que fueron parte de tu vida durante estos largos años!, !déjame recompensarte con la muestra de mi gran imagen heredada por la familia Armstrong por generaciones! - estas fueron las palabras dichas por el gran y extraño hombre que estaba a su lado aun sin camisa el cual no tardo en hacer las poses requeridas que hacían resaltar sus grandes y trabajados músculos. 

Esta extraña situación no duro ya que con un simple “ejem” soltado por la mujer rubia que se encontraba por detrás del coronel la habitación quedo en un completo silencio.  
La mujer dio unos cuantos pasos quedando frete a la cama y frente al chico, lo inspecciono unos momentos, causando que el chico tiemble ante tal fría y calculadora mira, no estaba acostumbrado a ver una persona de mirada tan fría, pero sin estar apagada y con pocas esperanzas, el chico no hizo más que tragar saliva al tratar de mantener la calma.  
La mujer lo apunto con su arma para luego hablar de forma que la situación cambio a una sin mucho sentido a un interrogatorio serio. 

\- ¿Quién eres y donde esta Edward Elric? - 

Esa pregunta fue extraña, las personas que se encontraban en la habitación la miraron con confusión. 

\- teniente, ¿porque pregunta eso? - 

La voz que el coronel ahora usaba era una voz seriedad y en alerta que no hizo más que asustar al chico que se encontraba en la cama. 

\- No voy a negar que se ve como Edward, sin embargo, su mirada no es la de un chico decidido y fuerte, no del todo, tampoco poseen la culpa que Edward suele arrastrar, las enfermeras tampoco vieron las cicatrices que Edward se ganó con los años en el ejército y por el hecho de que este Edward es más alto que el que conocemos. Ya de por si era extraño que lo hallamos encontrado con sus extremidades y sin las ropas que el suele usar, además su pelo es corto, es obvio que no es Edward por mucho que se parezca a el- 

Con todos estos puntos mostrados no era de extrañar que todos en la sala voltearan al ver al chico preguntando la pregunta más obvia, si no es Edward elric entonces ¿quién es? 

\- Entonces ¡¿él no es mi hermano?!, si no lo es, ¿Dónde está?, ¿Quién es el y porque se ve como él? - Alphonse fue el primero en explotar por la preocupación. 

\- Por favor mantén la calma Alphonse, seguramente allá una explicación razonable para todo esto y si no la hay, la encontraremos, no te preocupes y déjanos todo a nosotros- El coronel no tardó en responder al tratar de mantener a Alphonse tranquilo, por más que él no lo estuviese debido a la desaparición de uno de sus más confiables subordinados. 

\- ¡Alguien me puede explicar ¿qué demonios está pasando?! - El chico simplemente no pudo evitar desesperarse, estas personas hablaban como si lo conocieran de toda la vida y no hacían más que hacer preguntas que ni el mismo entendía, lo estaban apuntando con una jodida arma sin que el si quiera los allá atacado de alguna forma. 

\- Lo sentimos, pero parece que ha habido una equivocación, estamos buscando a Edward elric el alquimista estatal “fullmetal”, al parecer te han confundido con él, si fueras tan amable de decirnos tu nombre, donde vives y si hay algún familiar que pueda venir a tu búsqueda para llevarte a tu hogar, sería de gran ayuda- Dijo ahora de forma más tranquila el coronel, el chico no podía estar más aliviado de que por fin pueda ir a casa, le confundía el hecho de que este “Edward” tenga su mismo nombre y por alguna razón el apellido de su madre, pero ¿que importaba? Se iba a casa y eso es todo, sin embargo, no contaba el pequeño inconveniente que se avecinaba. 

-Soy Edward Hohenheim, vivo en el pueblo de resembool junto a mis padres y mi hermano menor por un año, mi madre se llama Trisha Elric y mi padre Van Hohenheim, mi hermano menor se llama Alphonse Hohenheim, hemos tenido problemas con el teléfono así que si es necesario pueden llamar a los Rockbell estoy seguro que el Tío Yuriy y la Tía Sarah no tardaran en avisarles que estoy aquí... - el chico se detuvo al notar el ambiente del lugar que había cambiado poco después de decir su nombre, esto no hizo más que hacer que muestre confusión - ¿pasa algo? - 

No hubo respuesta a la pregunta, no hasta que alguien decidió hablar. 

\- Herma-... um edward? Em...Trisha elric era nuestra madre...-el chico de armadura se apuntó a si mismo-Mia y de mi hermano Edward...p-pero ella falleció cuando éramos pequeños...cuando teníamos 4 y 5...y papa se fue un año antes de que eso pase y nunca volvió... - Aquel que decía ser Alphonse respondió mientras su hablar sonaba triste y algo sombrío. 

Eso solo destrozo al pobre chico que se encontraba en aquella camilla, miro las sabanas tratando de procesar la información que se le acababa de ser otorgada, algo definitivamente estaba mal, era imposible que aquella madre que tanto quería y amaba estuviera muerta desde hace tanto tiempo y el no supiera nada, era imposible, más el hecho de que su padre no hubiera aparecido al menos para salvarla. 

\- Imposible... e-eso no es posible... yo... Yo y Alphonse habíamos salido a comprar comida... vimos a mama... vimos a mi papa... incluso saludamos a.… e-espera ¿¡y Winry , y la abuela!? Por favor... ¡d-díganme que ellas y los tíos rockbells está bien! - el solo pensar que aquella chica alegre, su fuerte abuela y aquellos tíos que quería como si realmente fueran parte de su familia estuvieran muertos también o que los tres mayores estuvieran muertos dejando a la menor de la familia sola, le dolía mucho, no quería que algo así pasara, en segundos su vida, en la cual creía profundamente estaba siendo destrozada hasta este punto. 

\- Winry y su abuela está bien Edward, podemos llamarlas y traer a winry si eso necesitas, tratemos de buscar una explicación sobre lo que está sucediendo antes de llamarlas ¿sí?, por ahora, por favor, trata de calmarte- la voz de la mujer era más suave que antes, claramente comprendía que él no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor por lo que no había tardado en bajar el arma que estaba apuntando al chico, más no había respondido la duda sobre los padres de winry, duda que decidió ignorar por ahora. 

\- ¿Estoy confundido él es Edward Elric o no lo es? - pregunto luego de mucho tiempo de estar callado el hombre musculoso el cual se puso la camisa mientras la conversación se daba. 

-Puede que lo sea, pero puede que a la vez no- dijo un pensativo Mustang 

las personas en la habitación voltearon a ver a aquel hombre sin entender su pensar. 

-Encontramos este círculo donde fuiste encontrado Fu-Edward... ¿te suena de algo? - El hombre no tardo en sacar un círculo dibujado en un papel que se encontraba en una libreta que este mantenía guardada en uno de sus bolsillos. 

El rubio permaneció mirando el circulo por unos cuantos minutos sin comprenderlo del todo. 

\- No me suena de nada, sin embargo, hay muchas propiedades que hacen referencia al cuerpo humano, pero ahí símbolos que simplemente no tienen sentido... ¿quizás sean inventados?, pero, ¿porque alguien llegaría al punto de inventar sus símbolos? ¿Qué quería lograr con eso? - 

La habitación quedo callada por varios minutos, realmente nadie sabía que hacer ahora, su Edward Elric se encontraba desaparecido y el que había llegado de intercambio no podía ayudar mucho. 

\- Espera, tu dijiste que mama y papa, estaban con nosotros, entonces, ¿podría ser que ese sea una clase de circulo que permite intercambios de lugar a otro en el cual posees otra vida?, ¿una donde las cosas fueron...distintas? - propuso el menor de todos los del grupo. 

\- Alphonse, entiendo tu punto, pero, el viaje dimensional no es posible, a menos que se gaste un alto precio – dijo el hombre de pelos negros mostrando una profunda mirada seria. 

-...y si... ¿el pago soy yo? - sugirió el rubio con algo de temor –Tu edward pudo haber tomado mi lugar en mi mundo mientras yo tome su lugar en el suyo, eso permite que no allá dos en el mismo lugar- 

-Pe-pero si eso es así, entonces hermano debe estar con...- Alphonse se detuvo temiendo lo peor – esto malo...- 

\- ¿por qué? no creo que mis padres lo traten tan mal...- dijo el confundido edward volteando a ver a una temblorosa armadura la cual reflejaba preocupación y duda con su postura. 

-A hermano le afecto mucho la ida de papa…cuando mama murió el...- permaneció callado la armadura no quiso hablar más del tema. 

-entiendo, supongo que realmente le afecto...- dijo con una expresiva mirada de tristeza para luego acariciar el casco de la pobre armadura –tranquilo, tu hermano estará bien por lo que veo es alguien muy genial y fuerte, no te preocupes, mientras no esté yo tratare de tomar su lugar ¿sí? - 

La armadura levanto un poco su vista revelando los brillantes y de alguna forma los expresivos ojos rojos que ve veían brillar en los huecos de esta, contesto poseyendo la voz más dulce y animada que podía usar en esos momentos. 

\- ¡S-si! - 

y eso marco el inicio de esta historia iniciada por solo un pequeño intercambio. 

-Por cierto ¿Alphonse?, ¿Porque la armadura? - pregunto minutos después el rubio. 

\- Em... ¿pasatiempo? - Respondió el menor sonando más como una duda más que una respuesta real. 

\- um, no esperaba eso, y eso que en su momento te asustaba bastante, me alegra que lo hayas superado dentro de todo lo que sucedió, supongo... - obviamente él no es estúpido, es obvio que no mas empezar a conocer a su hermano menor de otro mundo, él ya le estaba ocultando cosas por alguna razón, esperaba que no sea nada serio. 

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO.


	2. El despertar de un conocido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí veremos el despertar de nuestro querido Edward Elric el cual prontamente conocerá mas personas de este mundo ahora desconocido para el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola aquí otro capitulo de mi querida historia, hasta ahora no han habido comentarios ni criticas pero que sepan que las espero con mucho animo! >u<   
Are caso a un anonimo de fanfiction y trate de ser mas expresiva esta vez.

La oscuridad lo inundaba, claramente se encontraba dormido por alguna razón, su mente estaba algo nublada, pero en cuanto comenzó a tomar consciencia su cuerpo reaccionó, su cabeza dolía, eso era algo casi normal luego de la cantidad de veces que se había herido estando en una misión, no paso mucho para que el mayor de los elrics se despierte de repente al notar que no era momento de dormir, él estaba en una misión ¿verdad? O estaba en el hospital o lo había sedado y ahora estaba encerrado por el estúpido alquimista que había tratado de atrapar. 

"Alphonse" fue lo que su mente dijo, él no podía seguir durmiendo, su hermano podría estar en problemas debido a su imprudencia. 

Se despertó algo perdido sobre donde se encontraba, sabía que no estaba secuestrado o algo similar ya que si fuera así se encontraría atado de alguna forma, pero mantenía su duda ya que debía confirmar si no encontraba cerrado de alguna forma, se sentó sobre lo que era una suave cama en la que por alguna razón se encontraba recostado, ¿no había hospitales cerca? 

El pensar que él estaba encerrado sabiendo que él era el fullmetal alchemits era estúpido, más si sus manos no estaban atadas de forma que evitaran su famoso aplauso. 

Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama esperando a una gran armadura a su lado, pero no vio nada, solo otra cama en el otro extremo, eso lo confundió, no parecía una de hospital, volteo para ver mejor el cuarto, era el cuarto de Alguien, o de al menos de dos personas. Eso era extraño, le sonaba de algo, pero no era capaz de reconocerlo. 

De un lado de la habitación estaba pintado un rojo un tanto apagado mientras que el otro era un azul más brillante, clara mente para simbolizar de qué persona era cada lado del cuarto, había un librero y distintas cosas pegadas en las paredes, de su lado había dibujos de calaveras, gárgolas y de más, realmente quien los allá dibujado tenía buen sentido del estilo.   
El otro era más, tranquilo o eso transmitía, tenía dibujos sí, pero eran más naturales por decirlo de alguna forma, plantas y flores que creaban lindos paisajes, había dos armarios posiblemente con ropas, y dos muebles que se colocaban al lado de las camas, ambos poseían fotos enmarcadas las cuales llamaron muchísimo la atención del chico rubio. 

-Pe-pero...- tomo la foto que se encontraba en el mueble que se encontraba al lado de su cama, no lo podía creer. 

La foto era de él y winry, no era algo nuevo había fotos de ambos en la casa de la abuela, sin embargo, el no llevaba ni su característico traje, ni sus guantes, él estaba abrazando a Winry de la forma más cariñosa de lo que jamás lo hizo, ni se atrevió a hacerlo.   
Llevaba una chaqueta roja junto a una camisa que tiraba entre el celeste y el blanco, un tipo de ropa que no usaba dese hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero lo que más le confundió al ahora tembloroso chico, es que su brazo se encontraba donde debería estar, no era aquel brazo de automail que había llevado desde los 11, si no que era uno real, en carne y hueso, dejo la foto en su lugar buscando calmarse. 

-E-Esto está mal, ¿qué diablos paso? - dijo al tratar de mantenerse cuerdo tratando de recuperar los recuerdos sobre lo sucedido antes de quedar inconsciente. 

No obtuvo nada preciso, su cabeza dolía aún más con solo pensar en lo que lo llevo a aquella situación que no hacía más que asustarle al no comprender lo que sea que estaba sucediendo. 

Ruido, escucho ruidos en la planta baja de la casa, no estaba seguro de que era, pero debía ser cauteloso.   
Se levanto de la cama con cuidado, no quería hacer un ruido de más que alertara a aquel que se encontrara en esa misteriosa pero familiar casa.   
Camino despacio, noto que sus pies se encontraban cubiertos solo por su par de medias las cuales por suerte cubrieron su automail, tomo sus botas y con rapidez se las coloco para poder así salir de aquel cuarto, camino despacio y en silencio por el pasillo, era extraño, sentía que conocía aquella casa, pero, los colores y las decoraciones no le permitían saber de dónde. 

Camino a paso lento, agachado para no ser visto, comenzó a bajar la escalera, manteniendo la calma para tratar de no empeorar la situación. 

Se quedo frente a la puerta de salida, esa puerta estaba algo gastada y parecía tener ahora como rasguños de garras de un gato por alguna razón, pero la puerta era la misma, su pecho no pudo evitar hundirse en un profundo hueco que no hizo más que ahogarlo, era imposible que estuviera en esa casa en concreto, no podía ser posible, la habían quemado hace mucho tiempo pero no, ahora mismo se encontraba en el interior de la casa completamente intacta. 

\- ¡Edward! - escucho la voz de aquella persona que jamás en su vida pensó que volvería a escuchar. 

Su cuerpo tembló al escuchar esa voz detrás de él acercarse a paso fuerte, su cuerpo permaneció sin reaccionar de forma correcta debido al temor de encontrarse con aquella criatura que aparecía en sus continuas pesadillas que lo perseguían desde aquel fatídico día donde su vida y la de su hermano se destruyeron por completo por su culpa. 

Edward volteo esperándose encontrarse a dicha criatura, pero lo que vio fue menos que esa repugnante cosa, lo que vio una vez su mirada se fijó en la persona detrás de él fue a la madre que tanto recordaba, su apariencia más envejecida de lo que recordaba, no mucho, pero si se le veían unas pocas arrugas y el pelo con unas pocas canas. 

Cuando sintió las dulces manos de su madre en sus mejillas sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se congelaba, jamás tuvo un sueño tan vivido como este, no le disgustaba el tener uno antes de una pesadilla, pero ahora Alphonse y los demás podrían estar en problemas por culpa de mal actuar. 

\- ho, Edward me tenías tan, pero tan preocupada, no sabía si debíamos llamar a los Rokcbells para que te revisaran – Dijo quien se supone es su madre mientras mostraba un profundo alivio en sus ojos negros como la más profunda noche. 

El chico quería decir algo, pero el verla frente a él luego de todo por lo que ha pasado sin si quiera poder tener su cariño y calidez era como si le hubieran dado un buen golpe en lo más profundo de su ser.

\- ¿Ed?, Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que vallamos por los Rockbells o que tu padre vuelva a revisarte? - Pregunto su madre al no obtener cualquier respuesta de parte de su hijo mayor. 

-...E-Estoy... ¿Bien? - dijo el chico lleno de duda, no estaba seguro como salir de este sueño tan vivido, no sabía cuánto duraría, iba a pellizcarse o lo que sea para despertarse, sin embargo, el aroma conocido de aquella comida que tanto amaba lo detuvo. 

\- ¡Que alegría!, realmente pensaba que esta vez tendría que llevarte a un hospital fuera de Resembool...Ten más cuidado la próxima y ¡no vuelvas a correr en la lluvia solo por ganar una carrera contra tu hermano, mucho menos con las compras encima! - Lo regaño como solía hacerlo hace tanto tiempo que el solo pensar en alguien regañándolo aparecían Winry y su hermano en su mente, o como máximo el bastardo del coronel que tanto lo había apoyado en él y a su hermano en estos 4 años llenos de dolor y silenciosa agonía. 

El chico tembló ante el regaño y miro al suelo, claramente parecía que se sentía culpable por algo que a consideración de su madre no era su culpa, Trisha al ver ese actuar abrazo al chico nuevamente. 

-Ho cariño no te sientas culpable, fue solo un tropezón, solo nos asustamos de que algo malo te allá pasado, no sabes el alivio que sentí cuando solo fueron unos pocos golpes…- Las palabras de su madre eran tan dulces y relajantes que le partían el alma, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo sin poder escuchar a alguien que le hablara de la misma forma que ella lo hacía?, esa forma que solo las madres logran vocalizar, ese tono tan maternal que simplemente alivia cualquier dolor. 

Sin embargo, esta vez en vez de aliviar el dolor solo abrió las profundas heridas que la muerte de su madre le habían dejado, levanto sus brazos con lentitud, sus manos temblaban al temer que ella desapareciera con el simple roce de sus guantes, se preparó para la posible aparición de la horrenda criatura que amenazaba todas las noches sus sueños y la abrazó, la abrazo de la forma más desesperada que pudo hacerlo nunca, ese abrazo que jamás consiguió debido al rápido crecimiento que su mente tuvo que dar a los largo de los años. 

Este abrazo lo necesitaba más que nunca, si bien podía abrazar a su hermano hacia años no sentía el calor de el mismo, lo extrañaba más que nunca y el sentir un calor tan grande como el de su madre, era mucho, se suponía que él era el que debía ser castigado por sus males, ¿porque era recompensado con este regaló? Un regalo que le permitía el sentir un calor tan similar al de su dulce hermano, pero este era mucho más importante, su hermano estaba vivo, conseguiría devolverle su cuerpo cueste lo que cueste, su madre, su madre estaba muerta y ahora podía sentir su calor de forma tan real, tanto que su ser se sentía tan aliviado que simplemente no pudo evitar llorar. 

Estaba llorando, no sabía en qué momento empezó a hacerlo, pero sentía un dolor tan grande que ahora mismo por fin estaba siendo calmado por el maternal amor de su madre. 

-¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? - Su madre sonaba preocupada, claramente no quería ver a su pequeño hombrecito llorar, era extraño que él lo hiciera, aunque de vez en cuanto actuaba tímido similar a la actitud de su hermano, era raro que el chico llorará y el que lo hiciera significaba que algo serio había sucedido. 

-T-Te habías ido, tanto tu como… hohenheim y luego…yo… ¡lo arruiné! Alphonse se lastimo por mi culpa y yo…no sabía qué hacer y simplemente…no podía arreglarlo…no sé cómo hacerlo y…me dolía…todo…yo…fue toda mi culpa mamá y yo solo…me sentía tan solo y acorralado y…- simplemente no podía dejar de tartamudear, tenerla frente a él, hablarle de sus problemas, liberar todo ese dolor debía hacerlo desesperada mente, eran cosas que ni a su hermano podía contarle después de todo. 

-entiendo… ¿tuviste una muy fea pesadilla verdad? Cariño sabes que no debes temer no fue real ¿sí?...simplemente debió ser el temor debido al momento de la caída…- su madre trato de explicar querer calmar el dolor de su querido hijo mayor. 

-…s-si debe ser eso…gracias m-mama- dijo al querer mantener la calma, no debería haber reaccionado de esa forma, no cuando por fin tenía a su madre junto a él aun estando en un sueño que consideraba su realidad como una cruel pesadilla, después de todo, Aun sentía el frío metal clavado en su piel. 

-Bien, estoy segura que estas muriendo de hambre como pensé que despertarías para la cena preparé tu comida favorita- trató de animarlo al cambiar el tema de conversación. 

\- ¿Estofado? - preguntó mostrando un ánimo algo fingido y dudoso. 

-Claro, después de todo no pudiste cenar con nosotros anoche, estoy segura que tienes mucha hambre- la madre se animó al ver que al menos el mayor de los hermanos elric trataba de alejar el recuerdo de aquellas malas pesadillas -Ve a bañarte y en cuanto Alphonse vuelva comeremos todos juntos ¿sí? - 

-A- em…de acuerdo- el chico respondió, iba a preguntar sobre donde había ido Alphonse pero decidió preguntar ya que el olor que hasta ahora inundaba su cuerpo lo hizo querer bañarse de inmediato y eso fue lo que hizo sin pensar mucho. 

Poco después se dio cuenta de algo, se supone que esto es un sueño, se dice que en los sueños los relojes no marcan de forma correcta la hora o que incluso trabajan al revés, pero el reloj cercano que pudo ver hacia notar su correcto funcionamiento, entro al que se suponía era su cuarto y no tardo en desbloquear su reloj de alquimista estatal para poder ver la hora, este seguía funcionando, sin ninguna alteración en lo absoluto. 

Fin del segundo capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte donde Edward y su madre se encuentran esta fuertemente basada en el one-shot de "Griselda Banks" ya que creo hasta ahora a sido una de las mejores reacciones que he encontrado de Edward reencontrándose con su madre.  
Si les interesa el fanfic se llama "What Should Never Be" obviamente mi historia no poseerá el mismo camino de su historia eso ya seria un completo plagio.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es mi fanfic, espero que les guste, se que tiene sus errores que quizás no allá notado así que si me los dijeran lo agradecerían, muchos capítulos ya están planeados solo debo escribirlos.  
Eso es todo, comenten y no se, denle me gusta? no se n.nU


End file.
